


Cold, Cold, Cold

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :))), And threatens him, Author Is Sleep Deprived, He also has Bulimia, He punches May's boyfriend, Hurt Peter Parker, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I read it over, I was when writing it, I'm sorta proud, LMAO, Peter Parker Gets Abused, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, The Abusive Boyfriend, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony gets like super pissed, Why Did I Write This?, and now im just like, but - Freeform, but like, c r y, idk - Freeform, idrk, is it good??, my finger slipped, okay, pls tell me in the comments, w h o o p s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: It was Wednesday and Peter had just gotten home from school. He tossed his backpack onto the ground near the door. “May, I’m home!”“Good. Can you come here for a minute? We need to talk.” May called from the kitchen. Peter made his way to his aunt, curiosity brewing in his chest. He slid into one of the chairs at the table and turned his full attention on May.“What’s up?”





	Cold, Cold, Cold

It was Wednesday and Peter had just gotten home from school. He tossed his backpack onto the ground near the door. “May, I’m home!” 

“Good. Can you come here for a minute? We need to talk.” May called from the kitchen. Peter made his way to his aunt, curiosity brewing in his chest. He slid into one of the chairs at the table and turned his full attention on May. 

“What’s up?” 

“Alright. So, I met this guy and I really, really like him, but before anything happens, I want you to meet him and tell me what you think of him.” She played with the rag in her hand out of nerves, a habit she had picked up over the years. 

Peter was silent for a moment before he gave a nod. He was willing to do this for her if she was truly happy with this guy.“Yeah. Sure. I’ll meet him.” May visibly relaxed at that. 

“Okay! Great!” She gave him a smile. “Thank you, Peter.” 

“Don’t thank me. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” He returned her smile. She came up to him and hugged him. 

“Thanks, kid. I larb you.” Peter rolled his eyes, but laughed while hugging back. 

“I larb you too.” After they finished their hug they decided on Friday as the day Peter could meet this mystery guy, whose name was Nick, since Friday was one of the days Peter didn’t go to Stark Industries to hang out with Tony. 

Friday rolled around a lot faster than Peter would have liked. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to meet the guy. He was just nervous. He never did well with first impressions, it didn’t take a genius to know that though. He was too awkward for his own good. 

When he got home he could hear laughing coming from the living room. The nerves got worse, but some excitement was there. He forced himself to walk into the room with a smile. May looked up and smiled. “Peter!” She stood from the couch and pulled him into a side hug. “How was school?” 

“Good. Kinda boring. You know, the usual.” Peter shrugged and his smile turned genuine. 

May huffed a laugh. “That’s good.” She seemed to be buzzing with excitement. “Well, this is Nick.” She pointed to the man near the couch. Peter looked over at Nick. He was tall, had a head of blond hair, and green eyes. There was also the start of a beard along his jawline. 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Nick said cheerily. “May’s told me all about you.” He stuck his hand out and Peter took it. They shook hands and after Peter got antsy. There was _something_ about Nick that rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn’t even sure what it was, but the feeling was there. He tried his best to ignore it though because he didn’t want to ruin the evening for May. The problem was ignoring only worked so well. 

The rest of the night there was a nagging feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t get it to go away. That lead to him excusing himself around nine. May had been fine with it and she gave him a hug before he retreated into his room. He shut the door and went straight to his closet to put on his suit. Swinging through the city usually helped make him feel better, so that’s what he did. 

A few hours of swinging around passed and Peter decided to go home. He was grateful to find that Nick had left. Although that gratefulness vanished when he realized that May would ask what he thought and he would have to lie because he couldn’t tell her how he actually felt. She would be destroyed and he didn’t want that. 

Just as Peter had suspected May was waiting for him in the living room. She looked tired, but a large smile was displayed on her lips. “So, what’d you think?” 

“I like him. He’s a nice guy.” Peter offered a small smile.

“Oh good! I was worried you wouldn’t like him. Since you know…” May trailed off, but Peter knew what she was going to say. It’s only been two years since Ben passed. She might have thought he wouldn’t want another guy in the house so soon. “I want you to know that I’m not trying to replace him.”

“I know. No offense to Nick or anything, but Ben’s pretty hard to replace.” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. May gave a small nod.

“Yeah. He was the best.” She blinked and shook her head. “Well, I should head to bed. I have the early shift tomorrow.”

“Yikes, alright. Night, May. Love you.” 

“Love you too, kid.” She ruffled his hair as she passed him on her way to her bedroom. Peter smiled and went to his own bedroom. 

After that night Nick came over more and more. Peter didn’t like it all that much, but Nick _was_ a nice guy. He never gave Peter any reason to feel the way he did, but that changed one day when May had to work late and Peter was home alone with Nick. 

Peter was in the kitchen grabbing some food. Nick walked in and made a face. “You know, you sure do eat a lot. That’s the second time you’ve gotten food within the last two hours.” 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, the uneasy, antsy feeling took over his body once again. 

“Yeah. You should cool it a little. May doesn’t have all this money to spend on food.” Nick said nonchalantly. Peter stared at him with perplexed look. The older man ignored this look and continued. “Plus, in all honesty here, you don’t need it. You look like you could lose a couple of pounds.” Peter’s mouth opened slightly in shock, but he couldn’t get any words out, so he gave the smallest nod in response instead. Nick deemed that a good enough answer and patted Peter on the back with a smile. He turned and left the room without another word. 

Peter watched him go with the most dumbfounded look on his face. Nick actually just told him that he could lose a few pounds. He actually just told Peter that he was making May waste money. _What the hell?_

The feeling was worse than ever in that moment. Peter didn’t know what to do. It was suffocating him, crushing him. Part of him was saying to tell May while the other part was telling him to just suck it up and deal with it. He chose the second one because in his mind, it was the most logical choice. It was only one little insult. Peter had dealt with worse, _much_ worse. He _was_ Spider-Man after all. He could deal with it. He would be fine. 

_Fine._

Tony always asked Peter how he was doing and what’s new, even if they had only been away from each other for less than 24 hours. And he did this time, just like always. “What’s new, Underoos?” The question caught Peter off guard only because he had no idea how to explain the Nick situation without Tony asking one too many questions. 

“Nothing much. May has a boyfriend now.” Was what he settled for which of course led to questions. 

“Oh really? Good for her. What’s his name?” Tony seemed interested, sadly. 

“Nick.” Peter turned his attention to his work to hopefully show Tony that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but the billionaire seemed to ignore it. 

“You like him?” Peter paused, contemplating his answers. 

“Eh, not really. He just rubs me the wrong way.” 

“Aw, sorry, kid.” 

“It’s alright. Life is life.” He shrugged and was thankful when Tony dropped the topic and turned back to his iron suit. 

May’s boyfriend doesn’t pop up again in the lab conversations much after that. 

A few weeks later May was working late again, leaving Peter alone with Nick(again). It left time for Nick to make more comments and he did just that. 

Peter was in the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips when Nick made his first comment of the night. “You shouldn’t eat those. You don’t need them.” Peter blinked a few times before setting the bag down with a defeated sigh. Nick took that as a victory. Peter could tell by the way the ends of his lips quirked upwards. 

Fast forward a few hours and Peter was _starving_. He made his way to the kitchen quietly, but apparently not quiet enough. “Come on, Pete. How many times do we have to talk about this?” Nick appeared what seemed like out of thin air. Peter flinched away from the older man, but not because of the comment itself, more so because of the nickname he used. _Pete_. Ben used to call him that. 

Before he could even think the words were out of his mouth, “Don’t call me Pete.” It came off extremely harsh and regret immediately washed over him. 

“Excuse me?” Nick looked angry and that sent Peter into panic mode. 

“Uh, nothing. Forget it.” He mumbled and cast his gaze to the ground. Nick let out a laugh, but it was cold and almost heartless. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He walked towards Peter. “Listen, _Pete_. I suggest you don’t _ever_ talk back to me again or we’ll have problems and trust me, you don’t want problems with me.” That would mark the first time Peter was actually full on terrified of Nick. 

“...okay…” He tried to keep his breathing in check, but it didn’t work all that well. Nick seemed to notice and it made him smile a sick and twisted smile. 

“Glad we’re on the same page. Now, go to your room.” Peter gave a nod and practically bolted to his room. He shut the door and locked it, just in case. Then he was in his suit and out the window faster than you could say Spider-Man. 

While he was patrolling he realized that he wouldn’t be able to eat in his home. His _own_ home. Nick would give him crap and Peter didn’t want to deal with that. He _couldn’t_ deal with it. He was too _scared_ to deal with it, even though he knew Nick wouldn’t hurt him...right? 

He shook the thought from his head. Of course Nick wouldn’t hurt him. Nick was a good guy. He was a _good guy_. 

Peter sighed and let his thoughts wander back to the food situation. He figured he could just let himself eat at Tony’s. His mentor wouldn’t mind. And he was at the tower most of the time, so he would still be getting a decent amount of food. Plus, ever since Nick had made the comment about him losing a few pounds, it had been in the back of his mind. So, maybe this only eating at Tony’s idea wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

He convinced himself it wasn’t a bad idea. He had to because it was all he could do at this point. 

On Monday, a week after the last incident, May asked Peter if he could go to Tony’s a little later because she needed to talk to him. He tried to tell himself that it was probably just some little thing, but part of him knew it wasn’t. And that part turned out to be right when May asked, “How do you feel about Nick moving in?” 

Peter’s first instinct was to say that he hated the idea and he almost did say that, but he stopped himself. He reminded himself that Nick made May _happy_. Happiness was something she needed and if Nick moving in would give her that, then it looked like Peter would have to clamp his mouth shut and deal. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been doing that. He could do it. It would work out just fine.

It would be _okay_. 

Days later Nick moved in and it just made Peter’s life a living hell. The comments were unbearable. Every single chance the man got he would take a shot at Peter for even just looking at a piece of food. Just _looking_. 

As the comments got worse, so did Peter’s eating habits. He wouldn’t eat for days on end and then he would go to Tony’s and binge. He would feel guilty for eating so much after and he’d make himself puke. It was a never ending cycle and Peter was so close to snapping, but then he’d make himself think: She’s happy. 

_Happy_. 

_Happy_. 

_Happy_. 

Peter knew Ned, MJ, and Tony noticed. They would all give him worried looks and they didn’t try to hide it. Every time he said one of his lame excuses of, “I’m not hungry” or “I already ate” or “My stomach hurts” they would give him a look that begged him to eat, but he ignored it. He couldn’t eat. He was _too_ fat. 

There were times where the hunger was too hard to ignore and he _had_ to eat. So, he’d sneak into the kitchen at ungodly hours just to be saved from being caught by Nick. He was usually lucky and never ran into the man, but his luck ran out eventually. 

Of course it did. 

“What are you doing?” Nick asked, tone slightly irritated. 

“I’m hungry.” Peter said while avoiding eye contact. He set his eyes on an apple near the fridge. Nick let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, well, go waste Tony’s food. He has money to waste on you.” He grabbed the very apple Peter was looking at and took a bite out of it. That drove Peter over the edge. 

“It’s my house. I can eat whatever I want here.” He snapped. Nick looked taken aback for a moment before his face turned into one of anger. 

“Wanna try that again?” His tone low and dangerous. Peter gulped, but held his ground. 

“Nope.” 

Peter knew it was coming. His Spidey Senses went off, but he didn’t move. If he did Nick would get suspicious and it would just make everything worse. So, he stood still and let the hand connect with his cheek. It stung and tears immediately filled Peter’s eyes. “I told you not to mess with me.” Nick growled. Peter said nothing. He kept his head low and eyes downcast. His cheek was on fire and he just wanted to run away and never come back. “You just made your life ten times worse.” A threat. Nick just _threatened_ him, a teenage boy. 

Nick gave Peter one last glare before leaving the room. As soon as the he was out of sight, Peter rushed to his room and threw on the suit and went straight to Tony’s. Fear and panic swirled around in his chest. It all was too much. He couldn’t handle it. 

He arrived at Tony’s in record time and went towards the lab without another thought. Tony was in the lab just as Peter had suspected. When the door opened his mentor turned to him. “Kid? What are you doing here?” Peter didn’t answer. He ripped off his mask and threw himself into Tony’s arms. The tears had already started to escape his eyes. They slipped down his face quickly and wetted the older man’s shirt. 

Tony didn’t say a word. He just hugged Peter and hushed him gently while rubbing his back to try and calm him down. 

The next day Peter went to school, but anyone with eyes could see that he wasn’t okay. He looked like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in weeks and that he’d been crying. Both were right. And, just Peter’s luck, Ned asked, “You okay, Peter?” Peter waved his hand dismissively. 

“Yup.” 

“Stop lying, I know you.” 

“Really I’m fine. I just don’t like Nick.” He offered that much. 

“Why? Is he mean?” Ned asked. His eyes held some worry in them. 

“You could say that.” Peter gripped his pencil tightly and willed Ned to _stop_ asking about it, but it seemed as though God planned on making Peter’s life worse than it already was. 

“Does he like...hit you?” The question made Peter tense up. His mind reeled with things to say, but he couldn’t think of anything good, so he said nothing. Ned seemed to get more worried, if that was even possible. “Peter??” 

“It happened once. Last night.” Peter whispered. He hoped he said it quiet enough that Ned didn’t hear, but Ned did. The look on his face said so. 

“You need to tell someone!” Ned exclaimed, a little to loud for Peter’s liking. 

“Are you insane?! I can’t tell anyone.” 

“Peter, he _hit_ you.” 

“Okay? It was once and I’ve had worse anyway. Plus, May’s happy and that’s the only thing that matters.” Ned shook his head. 

“Peter-” 

“Ned, I’m _fine_. And I promise that if it happens again, I’ll tell someone, okay?” Ned hesitated, but gave in. 

“Okay.” 

School ended a few moments after that conversation and Peter went home, not excitedly like most kids. Dread was heavy in his stomach and he wished he could just _not_ go home, but May would be worried and he didn’t want to worry her. 

Although when he got home May wasn’t there. Nick was, as always, and he was in a pissy mood. Peter tried to swallow his anxiety, but it was hard when all he could think about was being smacked again. He let out a shaky breath and started to head to his room, but Nick was in front of him in an instant. “You dumb kid.” He grabbed Peter by the throat and pushed him against the wall. A small _thud_ sounded as his back made contact with the wall. 

“W-what did I do?” Peter hated how small his voice sounded. He hated how easily Nick could make him afraid for his life. 

“You are here too much. May and I never get alone time.” Nick’s grip tightened around his throat. “You need to stay out more. Plus, it’s not like you are useful here, so why don’t you go waste some space somewhere else.” 

“...alright.” Peter said without protest because Nick would make him pay and he didn’t want to find out how. He valued his life too much. 

Nick took the answer and released his grip on the teen’s throat. He turned and headed towards the living room, but not before shoving Peter, making him hit the wall with a louder _thud_ then the first time. 

Peter avoided going home after that night. He would go to Ned’s or Tony’s almost everyday and could be found at home only when he absolutely _needed_ to be there. Ned would always give him concerned looks when he asked if he could stay over. Tony did too, but he didn’t know like Ned did, so his looks had more confusion mixed into them. 

When he _was_ home Nick used him as a punching bag. Every time he was mad about something Peter was the target, even if Peter wasn’t involved with the reason on why he was mad. Then, on top of that, Peter still wasn’t eating. Or he was, but he was vomiting it up. It wasn’t a good mix and Peter could barely function on a daily basis, but he managed. 

_Somehow_. 

Soon enough Tony had gotten tired of not knowing what was wrong, so he asked. “Kid, this is the fourth time you’ve been here this week. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter focused on his work and hoped that Tony would get the hint that he didn’t want to talk. Tony ignored Peter’s hint and got up and took the tool out of Peter’s hand. 

“Peter, talk to me. Please.” Peter let out a sigh. 

“Okay, fine. I just don’t like Nick. Like at all. I kind of hate him actually.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I guess I just don’t want anyone replacing Ben.” Peter hated lying to Tony, but he had to. He couldn’t tell his mentor about what was really going on. Tony would _lose_ it and probably _kill_ Nick with his _bare hands_. 

Tony gave a nod. It was small and sort of hesitant as if he didn’t quite believe those words, but he didn’t speak again. Instead he gave Peter back the tool and then went back to his own work space. 

A few hours passed and Tony spoke again. “You hungry, Underoos? I can order us a pizza.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” Tony let out a long sigh and then moved so he was sitting in front of Peter. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you need to tell me right now what is going on. And don’t give me some bullshit excuse.” Peter realized there was no way to avoid it now. He let his shoulders sag. 

“I- he’s mean.” 

“Mean how?” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder for reassurance. 

“He says things about my eating and my weight. He says that I’m a burden on May since I make her waste money on food.” Peter mumbled. 

“That’s why you don't eat, isn't it?” Peter nodded and that’s when the tears filled his eyes. 

“What else does he do?” Tony’s voice was soft and caring, but Peter could sense some anger. He hesitated. 

“He...um...hits me.” Tony’s expression changed from one of worry to one of pure anger. 

“He _hits_ you?” Peter nodded again and tears slipped out of his eyes. 

“Whenever I’m home he just…” He trailed off and let out a small sob. 

“Don’t cry. Not over that piece of shit.” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. Those hugs always made Peter feel safe and they made him feel like he actually mattered to someone. They felt good and Peter didn’t know how much he needed one until then. 

“She’s happy with him and I didn’t want to take that from her.” Peter choked out through the tears. “And I’m Spider-Man. What kind of hero am I that can’t handle a few hits here and there?” Tony pulled away from the hug and made Peter look at him. 

“Kid, you wouldn’t be taking happiness from her. You are her happiness. You matter the most to her and that won’t change because of some guy. And don’t you dare say that. Being a hero doesn’t mean that you have to deal with _abuse_ just because you have ‘had worse’ or because ‘it’s better you than anyone else.’ That’s complete bullshit and we both know it.” 

“But-” 

“ _Peter_.” The teen fell silent and looked at the ground. Tony took that silence as a space to continue. “Have you thought about the fact that he might start to hit her? If he hits you then one day he could do it to her.” Peter’s head snapped up at that. 

“Oh my God. I didn’t think of that.” 

“Exactly, so we need to tell her.” 

“But I’m scared, Mr. Stark.” 

“Don’t be. I’ll go with you and stay by your side the entire time.” Tony offered. “I can even tell her if you want.” Peter had to admit it made him feel better knowing that Tony would stay with him and even address the situation for him. 

“Okay. Let’s do it tomorrow.” 

“Alright. Let’s head to bed and we can leave first thing tomorrow.” Peter agreed to it and Tony gave him a reassuring smile. “You can do this. I believe in you, kid.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled a genuine smile for the first time in _months_. 

Tony threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders and they headed to the sleeping quarters of the tower. Peter went to his own room which was decorated with Spider-Man merchandise and Tony went to his which wasn’t decorated at all. 

Sleep didn’t come easily to Peter though. He was too nervous about tomorrow. His anxiety wasn’t helping because all he could think of was everything that could go wrong. And that took up most of the night because so much _could_ go wrong. 

Morning came quickly and Peter felt sick to his stomach the whole car ride to his apartment. Tony kept reassuring him that it would be okay because he was there and he wasn’t going to leave. It _did_ help a little, but Peter still was scared out of his mind. 

They reached the apartment and Tony knocked on the door. May opened it with a smile. “Oh hey!” 

“Hey, May.” Tony smiled back and walked through the door. Peter followed more slowly. “Can we talk for a minute?” 

“Yeah, sure. About what?” She seemed slightly confused. 

“About your boyfriend.” Her confused look turned even more confused, but before she could answer Nick appeared next to her. 

“What about me?” Peter flinched at the voice and sight of Nick. He couldn't help the way fear twisted in his gut. 

Tony gave Nick a once over before scoffing. “You could do so much better than this, May.” 

“Hey, be nice-” 

“No. I won’t be nice to _him_.” Nick seemed to know what was happening because he fixed Peter with a hateful glare. Peter hid behind Tony with a terrified look. 

“Why? What did he do to you?” May looked between Tony and Nick with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing to me, but he did things to Peter.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Nick tried to interject and save himself, but Tony _wasn’t_ having it. 

“Oh shut the hell up.” The billionaire snapped. “There is no saving your ass now. I know _everything_.” Nick seemed uncomfortable after that. The slightest amount of fear could be detected, if you looked hard enough. 

“What is going on?” May demanded. Her eyes found Peter’s and that’s when she noticed how _scared_ he looked. 

“Peter came to me last night and told me that your boyfriend was saying things about his weight and his eating habits and that’s why Peter stopped eating. Then he told me that this _asshole_ was _hitting_ him.” Peter nearly started crying, but he fought the tears off. He wouldn’t let Nick have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” May looked _pissed_ and Nick turned pale. 

“That’s not true! I would _never_! He’s lying!” That only ticked her off more. 

“Don’t you dare _ever_ accuse my nephew of lying.” 

“Why? ‘Cause he’s perfect? He can do no wrong? Yeah right. That kid is one big pile of trouble and he is a _waste_.” Peter bit his lip and stared at the ground. The fight against the tears got harder and harder with each passing second. 

Tony had reached his boiling point. Peter knew that because the look on his face was one of fury. Peter had never seen his mentor _this_ mad before. He had thought Tony was furious when he took Peter’s suit away that one time because Peter made a dumb mistake, but that was _nothing_ compared to Tony _now_. 

Before Peter could even process it, Tony was in front of Nick and punching him square in the nose. It made a sickening _crack_ when it happened, alerting everyone that Tony did, in fact, break Nick’s nose. 

“Touch my kid, say anything to my kid, or even _look_ at my kid and I’ll fucking _destroy_ you. Got it?” His tone was deadly and he _definitely_ wasn’t joking. 

Nick backed up and had the most frightened look on his face. May took this as her moment to speak. “I want you out _now_. No one and I mean _no one_ touches my kid or makes him feel this way. _Get out_.” 

“Will do. You all are losers anyway. The kid is the biggest loser out of all of you.” He glared at Peter for what was the millionth time. “You’re _useless_ and-” Tony stepped forward. 

“I swear if you don’t leave right now, I’ll break _more_ than just your nose.” He picked up his arm as if he was about to throw another punch. Nick turned and bolted out of the door faster than lightning. 

As soon as Nick was out the door Peter broke down sobbing. Tony turned and pulled him into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay, kid. He’s gone and trust me, he’s not coming back.” Peter cried harder and clutched onto Tony for dear life. 

May joined the hug and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. “I’m _so_ sorry for not noticing sooner.” 

“Nono, it’s not your fault. It’s mine for not telling you sooner.” 

“It’s no ones fault.” Tony insisted. “Except for his.” May and Peter agreed to that. 

After a few moments of silence they all pulled away from the hug and Peter finally felt like he could _breathe_ again. He finally felt _safe_ again. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

He knew the road to recovery would be hard, but he also knew that May and Tony would be by his side every step of the way. They always would be there. They were his _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y e e t. I'm sorry for this. I like actually wanna die cause this is so bad in so many different ways. h a h a, I'm a m o n s t e r. Lmao idk what I'm doing anymore. I'm sorry for being such a hot mess. Sksksks thank you for reading and I love you:) Please leave a comment or like! <3333


End file.
